


Truth or Dare

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Jedi Academy AU [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Ben Solo In Love, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, Jedi Academy AU, Jedi Ben Solo, Jedi Everyone, Jedi Poe Dameron, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Jessika Pava/Paige Tico, Minor Temmin “Snap” Wexley/Kare Kun, Poe Dameron/Ben Solo First Time, Requited Love, Riding, Serenading, Truth or Dare, Virgin Poe Dameron/Ben Solo, Young Ben Solo, Young Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 09:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19225921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: In which a game of Truth or Dare reveals Ben’s feelings for Poe.





	Truth or Dare

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Truth or Dare
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

It was one night that Jessika Pava decided to rope everyone else into Truth or Dare.  
  
The Masters were off on a mission, the other Jedi were asleep, and here Ben was. With the oldest Padawans (eighteen and up) and the Knights. It was Jess who was leading the proceedings, along with her girlfriend, Paige. That would explain, at least, how exactly Poe got roped into this. A favor for a friend. Even the concept of “Truth or Dare” was enough to make Ben feel a bit uneasy. On the one end, you got to reveal embarrassing truths about yourself, and on the other end, you got to do embarrassing things.  
  
Jess was eighteen, a year younger than Ben, so it made sense that she led the proceedings. “All right. We’re going in a circle. Tallie...truth or dare?”  
  
“Truth,” Tallie said. “What do I look like, a wimp?”  
  
“Okay. Tallie, for real...” Jess pulled her datapad out before obviously pressing the random number generator button. “Oh, we’ve got a doozy. Have you ever walked in on your parents...doing it?”  
  
Tallie sighed. “When I was a kid. It was a complete accident, but they tried to play it off as them playing a bouncing game.” She snorted. “Yeah, right.”  
  
“Sorry, Tallie,” Jess said.  
  
Tallie shrugged. “Not your fault. I mean, I’m over it now, but it was pretty weird.”  
  
Ben didn’t have to imagine. The fact that he’d learned (accidentally) that his parents had conceived him on the Falcon had made him avoid the Falcon for quite a while. He couldn’t help but take a sort of comfort in the fact that he wasn’t quite alone.  
  
“Kare, you’re up,” Jess said. “Truth or dare?”  
  
“Dare.”  
  
Fascinating. Ben could practically feel Jess’ unease coming off her in waves.  
  
“I dare you,” Jess said, “To kiss the person to your left.”  
  
The moment that Kare kissed Snap on the cheek, Ben thought he heard Poe sigh. “About kriffing time,” he said. “I mean, it’s just a cheek kiss, but I’ll take it, dammit.”  
  
Ben turned to look at Poe. “You wanted them to get together?”  
  
Poe shrugged. “I like my friends being happy.”  
  
Snap spoke. “Kare, may I...”  
  
“You’re kidding, right?” Kare sounded excited. “What took you so long?”  
  
Ben couldn’t help but wish it was him and Poe in Kare and Snap’s place even as they kissed.  
  
Jess went around the circle, up until she reached Ben. “Truth or dare, Ben?”  
  
Ben bit his lip. “Dare,” he said. He wasn’t about to say “truth”. No one needed to know the disturbing, disgusting things inside his head.  
  
“Okay.” One fiddling with the random number generator later, and Jess said, “I dare you to serenade the person to your right.”  
  
_Poe._ Dear stars, what was he going to sing? He shuddered to think about it. Not to mention it could ruin his friendship with Poe...and Ben couldn’t bear to lose him. Finally, he said, “Fine.” He closed his eyes, trying to concentrate on actually singing the lyrics as opposed to just having to actually look at Poe. Then he began singing.  
  
_Never knew I had a heart till it beat for you_  
  
Never thought that I could feel something so precious and new...  
  
He didn’t see Poe’s face, and he could hear the old Voice in his head telling him that he was just embarrassing himself, that Poe would never, ever accept his feelings, let alone understand them, that he was fundamentally dirty and damaged and wrong and ugly and boring and —  
  
And he still was going to finish what he started.  
  
Eventually he finished, and he slowly opened his eyes. He expected Poe to be disgusted, to hate him, but instead, Poe was staring in amazement. “Ben...”  
  
Jess and Paige were both quiet. Even Snap didn’t seem to have a witty comment. That was probably a good thing.  
  
Ben stood up. “Excuse me,” he said, and left.  
  
It was Poe and Jess that came after him, Jess to apologize and Poe to check on him. Ben merely nodded at Jess. It really wasn’t her fault; it wasn’t like she could read his mind, really. Finally, Jess left and Ben said to Poe, “I’m sorry. It was — ”  
  
“Not your fault. Ben...what you feel for me, I feel for you.” Poe looked up at him earnestly. “You are such a brave, good, Light person.”  
  
“No...”  
  
“Yes. Really.” Poe’s eyes were earnest. “I love you for that. I think I’ve loved you ever since before I realized it.”  
  
“I loved you since before I knew what love was,” Ben finally said.  
  
Poe kissed him, and that kiss was soft and tender and trying to navigate at first before becoming harder, more feeling, more intense. And when their mouths opened, somehow, it felt right. Natural, even.  
  
“Somewhere private?” Poe said once they broke away, Ben gasping — he hadn’t expected the kiss to get this intense. “I mean, we don’t have to...”  
  
“Please.” Right now, he was already wanting Poe deeply, more than he could have wanted anyone. “Dear stars...”  
  
There was a private room where they could have their first time. Ben’s room. Even as Ben shimmied out of his robes, he couldn’t help but feel self-conscious. He was too big, too skinny, too muscular, not enough. Would Poe want him? Then again, Poe’s want was pretty blatant in the Force.  
  
“You’re beautiful,” Poe said. “More than I could have imagined.”  
  
And that calmed Ben’s fears quite a bit. Even as Poe undressed, Ben could say he was beautiful too. Smooth bronzed skin, a slight frame (except for a fold of softness below his navel that Ben wanted to nibble on and kiss). He was gorgeous, Ben thought, and why would he feel something for this —  
  
He cut off the thought. Tonight was for them, and Ben’s various problems had no place in their bed.  
  
Poe spoke up. “You okay?”  
  
“Fine. So...how do you want to go about it?” Ben said. “I mean, you’re smaller than me.” Then an idea struck him. “Do you...want to ride me?”  
  
He swore that Poe’s eyes became all but black. Then, “Kriff, Ben, please.”  
  
They prepared Poe, and Poe’s whimpers and moans as Ben penetrated him with his lube-soaked fingers were practically intoxicating. Ben hoped he knew what he was doing, but the moment he hit...something and Poe moaned in desperation, Ben supposed he was doing something right.  
  
“Ben. Oh, Ben, beautiful...I need you...”  
  
“I know.” Ben lay down. “Get on top of me. It’ll help.”  
  
Kriff, but having Poe riding him was one of the best decisions he’d made. He got a truly beautiful view of his lover before Poe, on confirming Ben was ready, all but slicking Ben’s shaft with lube (and kriff, it felt good) impaled himself on Ben’s shaft.  
  
“You’re so tight. So warm...” Ben practically moaned the words as he spoke them. “Perfect, Poe...do you want to touch yourself?”  
  
“Exactly.” Poe impaled himself and stroked himself in time, and Ben knew in that moment that he truly had an incredible view of the man he loved. The concept of them being together now...it was wonderful. More than wonderful.  
  
Poe came first, and he looked so beautiful as he did it, his orgasm seeming to shake his whole body, contort his beautiful face in pleasure...it was perfect. Ben followed not too long after, spilling into Poe’s body, before Poe collapsed and Ben held him. They were sticky, sweaty, needed a shower, and yet Ben doubted it was more perfect.  
  
“I love you,” Poe said.  
  
“I know that.” Then, “I love you too.”


End file.
